A high speed optical communication system may communicate information using optical signals at various transmission speeds, such as 2.5 Gigabits Per Second (Gbps), 10 Gbps, 40 Gbps, and so forth. These optical communication systems may use a photodetector to convert the optical signals to a proportional current signal. A transimpedance amplifier (TIA) converts this current to a corresponding voltage signal for later amplification and signal processing. Because the received optical signals have varying power levels, the TIA must have a wide dynamic range. When automatic gain control and automatic offset correction features are implemented in a TIA, the offset correction signal is often used for the automatic gain control and this may negatively affect the gain control function. Consequently, there may be a need for a TIA having a robust and precise gain control which is independent of the offset control architecture.